Letting Go
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: "Yes, I know all about that deep love you share for each other. Sucks for you, though, that there is still a undercurrent of me under all that false, forced love for you."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pretty sure it's obvious, but I don't own the people mentioned in this. I just like to have fun with 'em y'know. They're my puppets right now (;**

* * *

It was dark out. Sam was out patrolling and Emily was in the kitchen, humming and singing along to the radio as it played.

I was standing just outside her - their - kitchen door and I want to laugh when she jumps. Pure instinct. It was always funny when I could scare her, even more so now.

"Hey, Em." I say, stepping inside when she asks me what I'm doing here. "I just wanted to talk with you for a bit." I say to her, plopping down at one of the seat at the small, round table in their kitchen.

"Uh, sure, Leah. Why not?" She smiles at me; I want to laugh at her again.

This girl. She's so damn uneasy around me it's comical.

"Look, Em, I'll just come out and say it..." I pause, biting into the muffin that she'd placed in front of me and swallowing before continuing, "...I'm sorry."

She sputters and I force myself not to smirk; don't want her thinking I'm joking now, do we?

"You...you're _sorry_?" The word's said with surprise and a touch of shocked venom. I blink at her, nodding.

"Yeah. M'sorry. For everything. Every growl, every forced word, every glare. I'm sorry." I smile at her, a touch of humor in said smile. "I'm also sorry that Sam imprinted on you, y'know?"

Her brows furrow and she stares at me; long and hard and I'm about to ask her if I've got crumbs before she plops down into the chair in front of me.

"What's this about?" She asks and I sigh, nod and place my elbows against the table.

"I see I've got your full attention." I take a deep breath; let it out. "It's like I've said, I'm sorry."

She sighs irritably and I laugh inside. "_Why_ are you sorry Sam imprinted on me? And all the other stuff, too. _Why?_"

"Because." I lay my arms down on the table, looking her in her eyes. "This is_ it_ for you."

"And? So?" She asks me and I shake my head sadly.

"You can never... leave this place. Never fulfill that old bucket list, never move on to try something new. This is all you'll ever know now because you're everything and all Sam _needs_. Like, literally, he needs you. You leave him and he'll die from insanity. He'll go berserk. Hell, I wouldn't put it past him to go all _yandere_**[1]** on you."

She looks at me questioningly.

"You know, from anime? Yandere? Where someone goes all psycho-crazy for the one they love? They'd even go so far as to kill their love and keep their body or what ever."

She laughs and shakes her head. "I would never want to leave Sam to begin with." Emily says and this time, I do laugh at her.

"Yes, I know all about that _deep_ love you share for each other. Sucks for you, though, that there is still a undercurrent of _me_ under all that false, _forced_ love for you."

She gasps, standing abruptly. "Long story short, Em," I cut her off. "The fact that your wedding day is coming got me thinking and I'm not gonna be the bitter, angry ex anymore. I'm gonna be the sarcastic, funny Leah Clearwater, no anger to be seen. I just want to have fun for now. I'm sick of all of this...gloom, y'know? I'm gonna stop phasing, I'm gonna move on and I'm going to live for myself now. Something you can never do now, might I add."

Emily glares at me and I chuckle. "What is it? Are you butthurt that you know the truth now? Well, fine, I'll spill all these secret beans that you don't know about."

I relax my face, staring at her seriously. "Emily, do you really think he wanted to imprint on you? Sure, he loves you now but if he had a choice he'd have chosen to imprint on me if he could. He might like your sweet, innocent, oh-so-petite act but all the pack knows that he misses my rash, brave, naughty behavior. He couldn't be with me but he can miss me; he can't make love to me but he can think of it while he's fucking you; he can't love me with all of his being but he can think of a time when he did. All the guys haven't told you this stuff because it'd hurt you but you know I'm past caring anymore. I'm gonna get a fresh start soon; move on from all of this petty boyfriend-cousin fiasco. I'm done, Emily. This act, this scene? It's over and finito. And now, you have to deal with that because I'm pretty sure, now you know, there will never be an us. The mythical Leah-Emily pair is never gonna be resurrected."

I stand up when she sits; walk towards the door. "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me, Em. See ya never, Emily." I exit the house and enter the woods just as Sam and the rest of the pack rough-house up the drive way and into the door that I recently stood at.

* * *

**Wah~ TBC maybe.**

**[1] - Yandere: They have two sides to their personality. Yanderes are extremely sweet, caring and gentle to those they love very much. However, they are usually mentally unstable, causing them to show their affection often through violence.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Pretty sure it's obvious, but I don't own the people mentioned in this. I just like to have fun with 'em y'know. They're my puppets right now (;**

* * *

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, really.

I shove the door to my newly built house open, crossing my arms and leaning against the woodwork.

"Y'need something?" I ask the group, my eyebrow arched at them. Sam huffs, using his head to gesture to me. As though he were saying 'come here'.

I laugh. "Nah, I'm good, Sammy. I'm right as rain, just dandy, peachy keen. I don't need your lectures, your put downs or whatever the fuck you want to say. I knew the pitiful little candy-ass would tell ya sooner or later but Jeez. You show up the next day? You want my attention you're gonna have to phase. I ain't phasing no more, dammit. Didn't the bitch tell you that?"

He growls before shifting and I smirk, staring at him. I whistle. "Nice, Sammy, but what would Emily think of you showing up naked at your ex-girlfriend's house?" I smile at him, holding the door to my house open as they all file in.

Like good little duckies following their mama.

I snort, shaking my head. "God, I crack myself up." I mumble, following them. "You dogs want anything to drink? I've got everclear for alcohol and soda for the tykes."

Paul nods and I toss one of the bottles at him. "Pace yourself. That'll fuck you up if you chug the thing like a normal beer." I tell him and he rolls his eyes but nods anyways.

"So what is it that you want to say, Sam?" I ask him, serious this time.

"Stop making Emily uneasy." He demands and I smile, plopping down on to my single chair.

"Didn't she tell you? I told her goodbye. I'm done phasing, I'm done being bitter, I'm not gonna be the sad ex anymore, I'm moving on. I'm doing me. I'm done with the boyfriend-cousin thing. Done with all of you for good. So after this talk please stay away?" I stare at him and he frowns.

"You're gonna give up your wolf? Your protector status?"

I nod, sighing. "I want kids, Sam. I want a happy, mortal future. I want to fall in love again and I want to be free. I'm sick of always being the lacky, the one you can't get away from. I'm sick of being insulted like I don't have feelings because I _do_ have feelings and I hurt just like you guys do too. I'm sick of the bullshit you guys say but more importantly I'm tired, Sam.

"I want to settle down, get married and be able to look at our past as something that helped me grow, not held me down. I want these things but I can't do that if I'm with you all cause only I can bring out the best in me now. Sure, maybe when I've found what I want I can come back to say hi but it won't be permanent because I don't need you guys, just like you don't need me." I smile, glance at Seth.

"Be happy, okay? All of ya. Be happy, strong and do what you have too but please, start leaving me out of it because I'm done with it."

Sam stares at me and I meet his gaze without flinching. I smile, salute him, somewhat mockingly and chuckle. "I'll miss you but not anymore that I did the day you left me for my best friend. I don't need you anymore Sam, but more importantly, I don't want you. Set me free, Sam, let me go."

He grunts, turning. "I'll be checking up on you." He says before he turns and walks from the house, the pack slowly following him.

And I sigh.

* * *

**Almost done? TBC Maybe~**


End file.
